Last Resort
by disturbed-sinner
Summary: Recently Rory’s life has been hell and instead of dealing with it she decides to take the easy way out by running away. Trory.
1. The letter

Title: Last Resort  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Trory and nothing but.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gilmore Girl's or any of its character's. Although I do own some of the future character's in this story.  
  
Summary: Recently Rory's life has been hell and instead of dealing with it she decides to take the easy way out by running away. Trory.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Rory sat at her desk, staring blankly at the piece of paper that held no words as of yet and contemplated what she should write. 'I mean what are the right words to write down in order to say goodbye?' She silently questioned herself. Taking a deep breathe she tightly griped the pen in her hand and started writing, not even taking the time to think of what she was jotting down.  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
I can't seem to stress enough how difficult my life has become recently. I mean with my mother's death and then my having to drop out of school in the middle of my senior year at Chilton, only 3 months ago, it's all become way too difficult for me to take in. It makes me feel like I'm directly in the middle of a disaster area that's about ready to explode. I'm so sorry for my incessant ramblings, but I just have to get all of this off of my chest. The strange thing is that after all of my venting I don't feel the slightest bit better. Perhaps time will change my point of view on life, but alas I won't be around long enough for me to tell you if my theory turns out to be correct. No matter how hard I try to avoid the inevitable I can't seem to. That is the main reason why I can't stop what I'm about to do, not that I want to anyway. Hopefully in time you will come to understand the choice that I have made, but if not than I am very sorry that things had to turn out the way that they did. It's just that the pain has become far too unbearable for me to handle and the only way that I can think of to get through it is to get away from all of the memories. I know that I'm taking the coward's way out by running away from my problems and not facing them head on, but at this point and time I couldn't seem to care less. I know that the consequences for my actions will be drastic, but please understand that none of this is in no way your fault. So please don't try to find me for it will be useless. If in time I feel that I can come back than I will do so on my own terms and when I feel that it is right. I know that no one else will understand why I did what I'm about to do, since I'm supposed to be the smart, level headed one, but I know deep down in my heart that you will understand. You befriended me even when I ignored you and shut you out so many times and I'd like to thank you for that. I know that we've only been friends for a short while, but I still consider you my best friend and I'm so grateful to you for always being there for me when I needed you, even when I was too stubborn to admit it. I will thank you for that and for no more because I cannot begin to describe in detail all that you have done for me. But you will forever be in my heart even when we are apart. So until the day that we shall' meet again, whenever that may be.  
  
Rory  
  
Tristan stared down at the letter in his hands in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Rory would ever do anything this drastic, but all the proof that he needed was right there. The letter, her missing clothes, and the jeep, it was all gone and so was she.  
  
TBC:  
  
A/N: Please review my story and let me know what you think of it. Or else I'll think that you don't like it and then that'll make me very sad:-( The next part should be out sometime soon and it will hopefully turn out to be quite interesting. I'm also sorry that this part is so short, but this is just sort of an introduction to the story. I also know that this part isn't that well written but I kind of wrote it in a hurry, before I lost my idea for it, so please bear with me. So bu-byes:-)  
  
Diana AKA (Dee) 


	2. A time for tears

Thanks to:  
  
(no name)- Thanks for the review.  
  
Deeta- I hope that this part is a bit longer for your tastes, and thanks for the review.  
  
(no name)- No, Tristan came back from Military school at the beginning of their senior year and they have been friends ever since.  
  
(no name)- Thanks and yay an update, hehe.  
  
mandie- Thanks and I hope that you find this story interesting. I'll try to keep your interests peeked as long as I can.  
  
klm111a- Thanks for the great words and the great review. And don't worry, Tristan might find her 'soon', hehe. I hope that I updated fast enough for you, too:-)  
  
For those of you who reviewed and I didn't thank you please forgive me, because I waited and waited, but it wouldn't show me the other reviews, so I'll thank you doubly next time. And for those of you who didn't put a name, please do so next time, because it would be easier for both you and me to distinguish who is who. Thanx:-)  
  
PART 1:  
  
1 year later, New York City:  
  
"I'm taking my break now," Rory shouted out to her boss Jim as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on.  
  
"Ok just be sure to be back in 20 minutes. We're short handed today and need all the help that we can get," her boss said before she left the restaurant.  
  
Stepping outside into the frigid November air she took a deep breath and thought about all that had happened to her in the past year. After dropping out of Chilton because of her mother's death and then running away from home, she had ended up in New York City of all places.  
  
Then she got a place with some of the money that she had taken with her and then went out in search of a job. Before she could reminisce any further she made herself stop. It just hurt too much for her to think of the past. The past was exactly what it was, the past, and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Taking a cigarette out of her bag she lit it and took a long drag before she started walking down the street toward her favorite coffee shop. Pulling her coat closer together as if to protect herself against the biting wind, she took a left and spotted the shop a few feet away.  
  
She stopped at the entrance of the shop and took one final drag and then threw her cigarette on the ground and crushed it with the heel of her shoe before she entered the shop. Breathing in the sweet aroma of the coffee as she entered the shop she took her regular seat and waited to be served.  
  
"Hey Rory, glad to see you again. What has it been 2 whole hours? I must say that I'm impressed. That must be quite a record for you." Camay said as she grinned at Rory. "So what would you like? The usual?"  
  
"Of course, you know me all to well Camay," Rory said sending a rare smile in her direction.  
  
As the girl walked off to place her order Rory sighed and took out another cigarette and lit it. Deeply inhaling the smoke, she held it in for about ten seconds, then she finally let the smoke out in a content sigh. Smoking seemed to help with her nerves and since she always seemed to be on edge she smoked an awful lot.  
  
Camay came back with her order and set it down. "Rory, you know that you can't smoke in here," Camay said, casting a disapproving look in her direction.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry but I just really needed another one." She said smiling sheepishly as she ground the tip of the cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe and put the unfinished cigarette in her coat pocket.  
  
Downing her first cup of coffee she then bit into her pastry, savoring the taste. Then she downed her other cup of coffee and left a tip, and then got up to pay.  
  
"You know, I think that this is the fasted that you've ever eaten before, which is kind of scary," Camay said smiling good heartily.  
  
"Ha ha you're such the funny one. And besides I'm kind of in a hurry since Jim needs me back ASAP, since we're short of help today," Rory said as she paid for her food and left the café to go back to work.  
  
Checking her watch she saw that she had about 2 minutes to get back to work, so she took off in a run. Looking down at her watch again as she ran she didn't notice the figure in front of her, outside of her work, before it was too late. Colliding into the solid figure made her fall backward. Right when she was about to hit the solid concrete she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and pull her up.  
  
As she got a hold of herself once again she looked up to thank the person when she was greeted by, all too familiar piercing blue eyes. "Tristan oh my god." Rory trailed off as she looked away from his eyes.  
  
"So you've been in New York the whole time," Tristan asked with pain filled eyes as he took a step closer to her, making her take a step back. She was growing dizzy from his intoxicating scent and before she could form a coherent thought she bolted.  
  
"Rory wait." was all she could hear as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Not even having a particular destination in mind she just kept on running until she could run no more. Then she collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk and broke down in sobs. She thought back to how selfish she had really been and how she had never really said goodbye to Tristan, before she left without a trace. She wasn't ready to face him and her past again, she just couldn't.  
  
Wiping away her tears she was about to get up when, she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and wrap her in a tight embrace. At first she tried to fight it, but her efforts proved to be fruitless, so she eventually gave into the embrace.  
  
She could feel tears on her own shoulder as the man in her arms cried. "Oh my god Rory I've been so worried about you. I didn't even know what to think, or whether to believe if you were dead or alive."  
  
Returning the embrace she pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry Tristan. I'm so sorry."  
  
TBC:  
  
A/N: Bleh, I know that, that was way too sappy, but hey I dunno, I thought that it was ok. But don't worry there will hopefully be some good 'conflict' soon. Well thanks again for all the great reviews and don't forget to keep on reviewing and let me know what you think. 


End file.
